Promises
by KnightLyght
Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He want to talk to his son, but his meaning of ‘talk’ is different then the real meaning.
1. Death, Rebirth, and Revenge

Name: Promises.

Rating: PG (one curse word.)

Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He want to talk to his son, but his meaning of 'talk' is different then the real meaning.

Genra: Angst

Secondary Genra: Drama.

Kid: Eh. Another HP fic. I don't have anything to say about this, except that I don't own any of the charas but I own the plot.

Updates: There is Only One is currently on it's third chapter and going twenty mph. I'm lost with this story. Disappearence is finished, and the sequel is just... Well, in the making.

On with the story.

Draco Malfoy strides down the halls of Hogwarts, his robes billowing out behind him, a scowl shown clearly on his face. Many people bumped into each other, trying to get out of the sixth year Slytherin's way in fear of immediantly being hexed or cursed. Many people, meaning not all, as one lone person ran to catch up with him: Harry Potter. Said boy was currently trying to match his stride exactly with Draco's. He looks at the other's face, knowing what was wrong, but not being able to help, though he wished he could.

Lucius Malfoy had sent Draco a letter saying he'd be waiting for him in Snape's office not long from now, which if that wasn't enough to get Draco pissed off, then there was nothing. Right now though, he wasn't even sure if his boyfriend, Harry, could calm him down.

"Draco." Harry whispers, making said boy slow his pace. So maybe he was wrong. Even a single word from him could calm him down immensely. Enough to even cause Draco to stop and look at him, brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes, trying to get a better glance at them. Draco bends down to kiss him, not wanting to face the man on the other side of the door that they both stood in front of. Harry returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco's slinder waist before the other pulls away and opens the door, leaving Harry on the other side.

The Slytherin looks around for his father, but, instead of being greeted by his father, the only one other than himself in the room was Severus Snape, his potions Professor, and Head of House. Severus looked distracted, sitting on a desk, wringing his hands almost nervously, but his eyes showing nothing of the sort. Draco walks to stand in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed. What could make Severus Snape this nervous. Severus' frown deepens as Draco clears his throat loudly.

"Oh, Draco. You're here. Good. Take a seat." Draco does as he's told, but never takes his eyes off of Severus. "What's this all about? Where's my father?" Draco asks. "He'll be here shortly Draco."

Harry had to run to get to his next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, on time. He takes his usual seat, and looks beside him at the empty chair. Draco's body usually filled that seat, and Harry sighs, knowing that it'd be a while before his boyfriend came in, smirk in place, and sat down, telling Harry what had happened.

Harry turns his attention from the empty space beside him as much as he could as the Professor starts the lessons. He had just got the instructions on the board when the door opened, revealing an all too familar Malfoy, but not the one who Harry wanted to see right now. Lucius Malfoy looks around the classroom then, strolling to Harry's side, looks at the Professor. "May I borrow Mr. Potter for just a second?" The Professor nods reluctantly and continues giving instructions for the class. Lucius grabs Harry's upper arm, virtually dragging him out of the classroom. He doesn't loosen his grip until they stop infront of the same door that Harry and Draco just at.

Putting his ear to the door, Lucius whips out his wand and he, at first doesn't point it anywhere near Harry, but eventually, it's tip finds it's way to Harry's nose. "Petrificus Totalus." Whispers Lucius, watching as Harry falls to the floor. "Heheh. Thought I didn't know that you were Draco's.... Companion, did you? Well, we thought wrong." He says, still listening to the silence on the other side.

Draco paced around the room. Where could Lucius be at? He was supposed to be here fifteen minuets ago! What could make him make his own son wait?! What could possibly be that important?

Suddenly, making Draco whip his head around, Severus clears his throat. "Draco, I have a very important question for you." Draco raises an eyebrow and turns around. "What is it?" He says cautiously. "As you know," Severus starts out, looking Draco in the eye, and as if a rock had hit him, Draco understood. "So that's what this is about. My father wants you to convince me to join him and Voldermort, right?" Severus nods. The other Slytherin laughs, leaning against the wall. "My answer is no. I won't do it." He states simply. Severus suddenly grows worried. "Draco please. Reconsider. You'll regret it if you don't." He says. Draco looks at the Professor. "What? Are you now joining him again? No. I won't do it. I've not lived under my father just to get out and immediantly go under someone else. I'm sick of it."

"Perfect." The door suddenly shakes as a green blast radiates from the other side of the door and a clear "Avada Kedavra!" rushes into Draco's ears. He opens door just in time to see the blast hit Harry.

Draco freezes, his mind going into overload. This is what Severus meant by he'd regret it. This is why he tried to get him to join Voldermort. He knew that Lucius would be behind the door ready to kill Harry if he refused, not even letting him know what the punishment would be if he refused.

And this is what it felt like to truely feel alone. To watch as the years you thought you had planned shatter to dust and be blown away by your own father. This was the type of pain that Draco had thought he'd had for the fifteen years he'd been without Harry, but that was nothing like this. This was like a dull knife cutting out his organs and making him watch.

Lucius watches as his son's face contorts to find an emotion that fit what he felt inside, but nothing seemed to want to stay for very long. Until it finally fell silent as tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. He smirks in half victory as Draco sinks to his knees, cradling Harry's lifeless body to his own.

Severus sends a glare in Lucius' direction before placing a hand on Draco's trembling shoulder then turns to reenter his classroom.

"No.. No. Harry. You can't leave me." Draco whispers to deaf ears. Lucius' smirk widens as he speaks. "You know Draco, I not only have the power to kill him, but I have the power that could bring him back. It's a simple task. All you'd have to do is join us with Lord Voldermort." Draco looks at his 'father' disbelievingly. Bring Harry back? Was it true, did he hear Lucius right? Draco shakes his head, telling himself that he must have heard wrong. "You didn't hear me wrong. I will bring him back." Draco's eyes clamp shut. "I don't believe you. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Draco's breaths come in short and shallow. "You're just trying to lure me into serving Voldemort! Nothing else." Lucius looks at his son in false hurt. "Draco, I'd never do that. Can't you trust me? Just this once? Besides, isn't Harry's life worth it to you?" Draco's eyes shoot open. His father had just his a sensitive cord, and he knew it. Yes, Harry was worth living under Voldermort. Harry was worth whatever he- Lucius- or the Dark Lord could throw at Draco. Lucius knew he'd won.

But he hadn't. "You don't have that type of power. You would have brought back plenty of other people back if you could." Lucius' agnostic smirk doesn't leave his face as he answers. "Maybe they're were a few people I -should- have brought back, but I save this for something much better." He nods toward Harry. "And I do believe this is a perfect time. Wouldn't you say?" Lucius sneers at his son's disbelieving expression. "I'm only doing this for your benifit, Draco. You know I only have you best interest in mind when it's something this important." Draco laughs, almost doubling over. "You've never had my interest in mind!! It's always about you. What you can do to help yourself, to get what you want, you you you. Dammit, my mother cried everytime you went to serve 'Lord Voldemort'. You never once stopped to think about what it was doing to your family!" Draco leans back down to Harry, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo Kiss. All the tears the boy had was now on Harry's cheeks and Draco wipes the rest of his tears away.

"But, dispite all of this," Draco says, looking up at his father with icy daggers, "I will join. But only if you successfully bring Harry back." Lucius smiles at his son, famous "Malfoy" smirk in place and never faultering as he points his wand at Harry, muttering something inaudible to Draco and now unmeaningful for Harry had already began to stir in Draco's arms. Draco smiles, holding his newly revived boyfriend close to his heart. Harry embraces Draco with just as much force for only a second as Draco is ripped from his grasp. Harry jumps up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Lucius laughs, making both teens shiver. "We made a deal, young Harry. For your life, Lord Voldemort get's Draco's servitude." Draco looks down as Harry eyes him, searching for the answer to his unvoiced question. "Why?" "Leave him be! Let him stay here!" Lucius looks at Harry in a sadistic amused way, saying "I said I'd bring you back. Never that I'd let the two of you stay together. See? I always get what I want." Lucius pulls on his son's arm, away from Harry's frozen form.

At the door, the one door that had started and ended Harry's life, Draco mouths 'I'm sorry.' as he's dragged out and to the hole that Harry currently wished that Lucius and Voldemort would die in.

And that was exactly what Harry was planning on making come true. No one took his boyfriend and got away unscathed. No one.

Kid: I know this sucks, but right now, I had/have no enthusiasm for writing this. I just wanted to write another Harry Potter fic and it ended up being this way. I had no plan for this until a few paragraphs into the page. This is also the first time I've tried the HP/DM pairing. I love that pairing, but I'd never experimented with it, and this is the first attempt. Tell me what you think. Should I delete it, keep it? What, and if you have any ideas, I'll gladly accept them.

Fuyu: Way to go Kid. You're getting almost as good as Fushigi.

Kid: Grabs katana and proceeds to chase Fuyu around the room Say it again. I dare you!

Fuyu: HELP!!! Running away from Kid.

Owaru/End.


	2. Difference of Shadows and Darkness

Name: Promises.

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He want to talk to his son, but his meaning of 'talk' is different then the real meaning.

Genre: Angst

Secondary Genre: Drama.

Soundtrack to Chapter: Under the Moon: ICP.

Kid(11/19/04): Well, okay. So I said this wasn't going to be a chapter story, but a few people I let read this wanted a sequel, so I started writing, and I've got a few pages on it, and I wanted to type it. Well, anyway, a short warning before hand. I'm listening to ICP (for those who don't know who that is, It's Insane Clown Posse.) It's really demented and twisted, but either way, it's really sugoi, and this will probably end up being really... disturbing to a few people. - Let's get that disturbing story started. (Updates will be at the end.)

Chapter Two: Difference of Shadows and Darkness.

Draco struggles against his fathers hold, trying to get away from him, but it's no good. Lucius just laughs. Draco's silver eyes dart up to him and narrow dangerously at the Death Eater. "You know, Draco," Lucius says in a very nonchalant tone that almost catches his son off guard. "This is the best path for you. Everyone, well... Almost everyone, in the Malfoy line has taken this path. It's the path of pride, of honor, of-" "Stupidity?" Draco says under his breath. Lucius stops abruptly, looking curiously at the boy. "What did you say?" "I said, it's the path of stupidity. Not of pride or honor." Lucius smiles, walking on. "You'll learn, and accept it soon enough, my son." This time it's Draco who laughs. "You have no son, Lucius." He says, earning him a very bemused look from said man. "Have you gone mad? You're my son, Draco." A smirk creeps across the boy's lips. "When you killed Draco, you cut your ties with me. You're not my father. I have no father." Lucius scoffs, not believing his son. "Nonsense, Draco. You wouldn't disown me." "Bloody hell I wouldn't." "You'll change your mind soon enough."

Maybe it was Draco's imagination, but it seemed to take no time to get to their hideout, and they stood in front of it, Draco still deciding whether or not it was real, or if his father had knocked him out and he was just imagining this. But, as soon as he steps in, he knows it was real. Nothing smelt this bad in your imagination, and nothing clouded your vision quiet like this, until you walked into the center of the place. It felt like he was suffocating, but in all honesty, Draco could breath better than before. He could hear better too, now that he'd noticed it. It wouldn't last long though, as the skeleton that formed Lord Voldemort swept into the room.

"Draco. How nice of you to join us."

Nightmares. Every night since Lucius took Draco, Harry's night was filled with nightmare of Lucius, Voldemort, of himself, not only beside Draco, but also the two previously mentioned... Creatures, and that scared him more than facing Voldemort himself, one on one.

But, dispite the fact that the Golden Boy hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week, he kept up his appearance to Ron and Hermione. And someone he'd forget that Draco was gone. He'd wait for him in the usual spot, until it hit him. Draco really was gone and he wasn't coming from class to meet his boyfriend, who was probably so far deep into depression that no one -but- Draco would bring him out. And that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

"Harry." Hermione starts, watching her friend rummage through his trunk, throwing out anything and everything he wasn't looking for. "just what do you thing you're doing?" She finished with her hands on her hips. "I'm looking-" he throws a book. "-for that bloody-" a pair of shoes. "-dark arts book-" a shirt, that lands on Rons head. "-Draco got me for Christmas!" Ron picks the shirt off of his head. "What for, Mate?" Harry stops, then pulls out a large leather bound book that looked, and smelled, like it hasn't seen sunlight, nor air, in ages. "Cause Voldemort and Lucius aren't getting away with this. I'm not letting them pull me down like this anymore!" "Harry, you know that isn't the way to get Draco back." Ron laughs. "This is probably what they want!" Harry swings around, book in hand. "I don't care. As long as I get Draco back, I don't care." Hermione and Ron just look at the Raven-haired boy, finally sighing when he takes the book to his bed, opens it, and takes it out his wand.

And not even ten minutes into it, Harry trudges his way over to Hermione. "Uh..." Hermione stops him. "I won't help you." Harry sticks out his lower lip, a pathetic attempt at winning her over. "No," that didn't work. "Harry, I won't do it." He sighs, looking over at Ron. "Ron?" But actually Ron was almost as bad as he himself was; there was no harm in asking though was there? "Sorry, mate. As good as your intentions are, I have to side with 'Mione on this one." "Fine!" Harry says, grabbing the book and heading off to find someone who would help him.

A search that proved to be more difficult than originally planned. No Ravenclaws would help, no Hufflepuffs knew what he was doing, and he was a little more that worried about asking a Slytherin, but no one else would help him. Especially since it was -Draco, Prince of the Slytherins. He had no other choice though. Slytherins were the number one in "The Top Three Most Likely To Support Lord Voldemort", and that included the Dark Arts.

So, after classes the next day, the Golden Boy goes after a member of the 'Court of Darkness', arguing with the Snake Picture until the Duke and Duchess of the Court come out.

"What is this?" Muses Pansy. "The Boy Who Lived has come to pay the Snakes a visit." She grins, her hands on her hips. "To what, pray tell, do we owe this opportunity?"

"Pansy." Blaise says, gibing her a stern look. The Duke looks to Harry now. "Well?" Harry blushes, for the hundredth time wondering he what he was doing. Blaise was patient, it seemed, but Pansy was nothing of the sort.

"Would you hurry the hell up, Potter!" Harry sighs. "I need... Help... With something." For a moment, neither move, they only stare at him, then Pansy starts laughing, hanging onto Blaise's shoulder for support.

"You..." She gasps. "Want us?" Another line of laughter, then gasps. "To help -you?" Harry holds up his book, showing the title of the book to the members. Suddenly, all laughter stops.

"How did you get this?" Blaise whispers as his eyes from Harry to the book.

"Christmas present... From Draco." "But it's a-" "Dark Arts book? I know. I never thought I'd use it." Harry explains, looking everywhere but the Court Members. "But Lucius took Draco from me, taking him to Voldemort. I won't just sit back and watch it go on. Either I'll-" He stops, realizing what he was about to say, and to whom it was too. Blaise smirks, a smirk he got from the Prince of Slytherins.

"You'll destroy Lord Voldemort, right?" Pansy laughs at Blaise's comment. "Right, we know all about it, Potter." Harry looks down at his feet.

"Well, that or..." Harry begins, but he stops, thinking over what he was about to say.

"Or.." Blaise lifts an eyebrow. "Or what?" Harry sifts his weight.

"Or I'll... I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead." Harry lies. "I was just planning on getting him back, whatever it took." Blaise and Pansy look at each other, then Harry.

"I'm in!" Pansy calls. The other boys look at him. "What? It's the tainting of the Golden Boy! I'm -not- missing out.!" Blaise rolls his eyes, but nods in agreement.

"Well start tomorrow, seeing as it's Saturday." Blaise says, turning back around to the Portrait Door. "Pansy?" Pansy smiles a smile, that, had he been straight, Harry might have tried to rape her, but he wasn't, so he didn't. Harry grins at the two before turning and going to the Gryffindor Common Room where Ron and Hermione wait for him.

Ron yawns as Harry sits across from him. "Hey." He says. Harry side glances at the red head, then back of the fire at his fee. "Didn't find anyone?"

"Good! He doesn't need anyone to teach him the Dark Arts!" Hermione says, crossing her arms across her chest. "He shouldn't even be thinking about it, I don't care if it -is- for Malfoy! Ugh-Harry!" Harry gets up, pushing the chair back, tipping it on it's back lets.

"Quiet Hermione!." He looks at her, making her flinch. "I'd hope you'd do the same for someone you loved, Hermione. If not, you haven't go a heart. Just a brain. Without one, the other is useless. " He sighs, turning his back to the close-to-tears girl.

"Hey!" Ron blocks the Raven -haired boy's way. "Apologize to 'Mione!" Harry smiks, and almost Slytherin reflection in his eyes.

"I'm in a wonderful mood, Weasly." Harry laughs. "Care to dance?" Ron's eyes widen before he steps aside, letting the obviously gone psycho Golden Boy. Ron's eyes follow him until he'd closed the door.

Blaise sighs as he sits down in the lone chair in front of the almost gone fire. Something was up with the Golden Boy. No Gryffindor willingly (sometimes not even by force) delved into the Dark Arts. And that look that he gave him and Pansy before he left was one enough to rival his own. No, not that of Draco's. Not just yet. Yes, after a little while of swimming in the darkness around the center of his heart, he could rival anyone, even Lord Voldemort. That was one theory of why Harry could rival His powers. Harry's power in the Light was powerful, even Draco, and Snape (though unofficially) had to admit it. But in the Shade of Darkness, Harry was invincible. It was so obvious to everyone, except the Hufflepuffs. That's why Granger and Weasly tried so hard to keep him away from the Slytherin and the Dark Arts. They had saw it, feared it, and tried to keep it hidden from it's owner; seems like it's source was growing.

And it was beautiful.

Only one thing left to do. Help it grow. And that'll be the job of the Dark Arts. Blaise chuckles as his head begins to drop. He knew what Harry was about to say. If he didn't think he'd be able to defeat Lord Voldemort, he'd join him.

It was a strange sight to see two of the most Slytherin people and a Gryffindor, and not only that, but Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Golden Boy, walking around not bickering, and actually talking like friends.

"You what!" Pansy shrieks. Harry pushes down with his hands, telling her to keep it down. "I -did- hear you right, didn't I?" Harry nods, a smirk playing on his face. "What are you thinking! Potter, you know it won't go unnoticed for long, eventually you, being you, will get caught!" Blaise and Harry stop, letting Pansy walk on. Harry opens his mouth to speak, but said girl comes back. "What?" She grins. "Oh! I get it. 'Oh no! A Slytherin is sounding like a Gryffindor!' " Harry shoots the girl an evil look. "Oh alright. 'Oh no! A Slytherin is sounding like a Ravenclaw!' Better Potter?"

"I thought Slytherin and Ravenclaw were the... Closer ones." Harry says, looking between the two raised eyebrows give him his answer. "Right. No one but Slytherin gets along with Slytherin." Harry sighs dramatically.

"Says the Gryffindor who's hanging out with the Slytherins." Pansy says, gently pushing Harry back into Blaise, who easily catches him. Harry grins up at Blaise.

"Oop. Sorry Blaise." Blaise shrugs, pushing the boy back to his feet. "Well, lets get started." Harry opens the door. He wasn't sure he wanted to -this- particular thing, maybe because it envolved a Professor. Professor Severus Snape to be exact, and that's the one in the room who glares at him, then, seeing the Duke and Duchess, growls.

"Ah! Potter, what have you done today? He says. "Good job Zabani, Parkinson. I'll call over Minerva for-"

"Actually, he hasn't done anything wrong, Professor." Normally, he would have just ignored that comment, but when a Slytherin says that, anyone would stop to listen. "He came to us, looking for help, and we needed a few things." Blaise says, like this was an everyday thing.

"Things?" Snape says cautiously, then he laughs. Harry sighs, turning to leave before Pansy grabs his arm and pulls him back. "What would Potter want with potion ingredients?" Pansy nudges Harry to talk.

"This." Harry shows the Professor the book, seeing the confused look of the mans face, Harry explains. "Yes, I know it's Dark Arts, yes, I know I'm in Gryffindor, and that Gryffindor opposes the Dark Arts. Anything you'd like to add?" The boy looks at the three.

"What the hell is going on Potter?" Snape says, edging in closer to said Gryffindor. "You're lying. I know it. What are you up too? He says venomously.

"Nothing Severus. He's serious. He's either going to defeat Lord Voldemort to get Draco back, or join him." Snape looks at Harry an unbelieving look in his eyes.

"Join him, eh?" Harry looks at Blaise. How the hell did he know that was what he was thinking? How! Was he fucking psychic or something? Harry sighs. Either way, Blaise knew, and now Pansy and Snape knew, so there was no denying it now. Harry nods. "Well well well." Snape laughs, taking the book from Harry and flipping through it. "So the little boy wants to venture into the Darkness." Harry growls, looking down a this feet. He whispers something inaudible to the Professor. "What was that Potter?"

"I said..." Harry starts, looking up at Snape, a shadow pushing away the bright green and giving way to nearly black hunter green. "I'll do anything to get Draco back. Even if I have to sell my soul to stay by his side. " Snape backs up slightly, barely enough to be noticed, but it is. "Scare you, do I? Get used to it, cause this is just the bloody beginning."

Draco watches in horror as the emerald eyes he used to drown in changes to meet close black. He takes hold of the chair beside him. How could Harry do this? His heart was never that Dark. "He'd never turn to the Shadows! You're deceiving him!" He screams to the empty room, but out of the back, the robed figure of Lord Voldemort comes out, answering his cry.

"I'm doing nothing. It's all his will. He isn't turning to Shadows. He's turning to Darkness. He's coming to the place where he belonged to when he was born."

"There is no difference in Shadows and Darkness." Draco spits out. "How could he turn to Darkness without turning to the Shadows first. The Shadows are the first part of it." Draco turns to the globe that shows him Harry.

"Draco..." Voldemort runs his hands across the younger boy'd collar bone. "Shadows are born from Darkness and light being brought together. You, my boy, are a Shadow. Harry is Darkness. He's born of light, and light only, with a beautiful and pure ocean of Darkness in his core being. No one realized it, except those who knew him. All I had to do is make sure it leaked, then gushed out." He hears Draco growl, but the Slytherin knew it was true. He knew, and he didn't like it; tried to hide it. Looks like Draco only helped bring out his lovers Darkness.

Voldemort laughs as he wraps his arms around Draco's slender waist and sighs as the boy stiffens up. The Creature of Darkness chuckles as he rakes his hand over Draco's now bare stomach, whispering in his ear. "Now it's about time I brought out -your- Darkness."

"I thought I was a Shadow." Draco says, his teeth gritted to the point of tears. Voldemort nods into his hair.

"You are, my boy, but Shadows are both light-" Draco feels one hand scrape his chest, blood slowly filling up the lines. "-and Dark. They can be forced into Either." Draco sighs, almost ruefully. Damn you Voldemort. Damn you! The platinum blonde thinks. "And Draco, you're mine. You're my Shadow. Don't forget that."

A blue smoke raises from the cauldron as Harry adds Veela blood, and realizes just how much he had to put. The cauldron was very small, but the blood filled up at least an inch of the bottom. He watches as the blood melts the claws and fangs of a wolf, the tongue of a fox, and the scales of a snake, changing the bloods color to a bright sunset orange.

"One more ingredient, Potter." Snape says, looking over the ingredients. Harry looks up from stirring, cocking his head to the side. "Your own blood." Harry's eyes widen slightly before returning to their normal state, or what Snape, Blaise, and Pansy now considered normal.

"Here." Blaise says, handing the Gryffindor a dagger. Harry takes it, placing it to his wrist and-

"Wait!" Pansy shrieks. "You know, I don't think you have to get the blood from your wrist. Choose somewhere else. Like your palm. Its just as good. Or maybe your finger. The blood flows really well in you fingers." Harry shakes his head at the girl.

"Growing a heart Parkinson?" He asks, a grin forming on his lips. "Don't bother. Besides, the wrist is the best place to get blood other than the neck, right?"

"Yeah, if you want to die, Potter!" She turns around, closing her eyes. "Fine, go ahead! No one will care!"

"Except the one what has to clean up the mess. And so far, that's been me." That's when the other scars on his arms become evident, but none of them say anything, as that seemed to be normal for someone who just had their lover taken away like that. Harry grins, pressing the blade to his wrist once again, only to be interrupted, once again.

"Harry, no!" Hermione calls from the now open door. Her and Ron rush to him, Hermione close to tears. "Harry, what are you doing? Come on, lets go. " Hermione smiles, taking the boy's hand. She starts to walk away, trying to take Harry with her, but he stops her, ripping his arm from the Gryffindor's grasp. She turns back around, the tears from before now falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong? Why aren't you-"

"Leave me alone, Granger. I have no need for you mudblood." Harry says, narrowing his eyes at her. Her face twists in her sobs, she turns to leave, Ron beside.

"I'm not the one without a heart, Harry, you are." She says, then runs out, Ron right behind her. Snape, Blaise, and Pansy stare at the once Pure Gryffindor as he watches the two leave.

"

potter?" Blaise says, interrupting said boy's train of thought. "What the bloody hell was that? You've never said, much less called another Gryffindor, a mudblood." Harry looks down at the cauldron a moment. He sighs, then grins again.

"Maybe the Slytherin inside me is coming out after six years of playing with the Gryffindors." He says, completely confusing the rest of the occupants. "The Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin, but I begged him not to, so I ended up with the Lions. " He explains to their bemused looks. And what he hoped was the last time, he pressed the blade against his wrist and successfully coaxes out the blood in his wrist. With a smile, the Boy Who Lived watches as drop after drop mingles with the concoction. It's smoke fills the room, but doesn't blind them. The raven haired boy picks up the cauldron and lifts it to his lips, drinking deeply.

He doesn't drink all of it, but he'd drunk enough, and he gently smiles and chuckles as the blood of the Veela mingles with his own. Since he'd already mixed some of his blood with it, it happened quickly, but the feeling of it left a very lightheaded, and sleepy Harry in the care of two Member of the Court of Darkness and the Professor he used to hate.

Kid(11/21/04): Hey all. How are you? Well, I said it was going to be a chapter story at the beginning of the chapter, and I'll say it again. This is a chapter story! I hope I lived up to the statement about this being a bit demented I'd made at the beginning. If I didn't, I'll work on it later (Oh! FYI: the potion Harry was making was one to make his blood partly that of a Veela's. Enough to make Draco his mate.) Anyway, I've still got ICP playing (thanks Elf King!) and I really like it-. I'll have to get this cd.

One more thing before the updates. If you're wondering about the short paras, I first wrote this on notebook paper and then typed it, so it was longer, but it was short on the compt. Sorry bout that, though.

Updates: TIOO is finished and has been posted. I've got more original stories I'm working on so it may be a while before I post on here again. But, I'll be working on this through out this. It won't be very exteremly long, maybe four or five chapter at the most.

Fuyu: Unless she just so happens to come up with another idea in the process of typing this.

Kid: Right. Well, c'ya!

Fuyu: waves.


	3. Of Emerald Eyes, Hugs, and Almost Broken...

Name: Promises.

Rating: PG (one curse word.)

Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He want to talk to his son, but his meaning of 'talk' is different then the real meaning.

Genre: Angst

Secondary Genre: Drama.

Soundtrack to Chapter:

Kid(11/22/04): Well, it's another chapter of Promises, eh? I hope you like what I've done so far, but I guess I'll never know seeing as how no one ever reviews... Hmm.. I guess I have to say one thing: ff.n has been down and you couldn't review, so.. Yeah. Well, anyway, I hope you like it, and this is the third chapter, if you're wondering what "Chapter Three:.." down there means.

Updates: Nothing new. Sorry.

Chapter Three (see!): Of Emerald Eyes, Hugs, and Broken Toys.

Draco Malfoy shivers, wrapping his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to stay warm. He -knew- there was some other reason he was here. Voldemort wanted him, not as a member, but as a toy. A toy he could take off the shelf and play with until ragged, put it back up, then let it rest, just to break it again. But when it's already broken, you can only break it farther, and eventually nothing can bring it back together . That was the oblivion Draco was waiting, and almost hoping for. In that oblivion, he'd feel nothing. Every time Lord Voldemort broke him he'd never feel it. That's what he wanted. He'd already gotten to Harry, the only light the Slytherin had known, and now, the Dark of Lord Voldemort and Lucius had overshadowed it, poisoning it, killing the Harry he used to know.

"And now you're killing me." He whispers to the moon lit shadows. "You killed Harry, now me. Just make it quick. Fuck me three and four times a day if it helps. Just do it you bloody son of a bitch." Even in his mind the words sounded hollow, but it didn't matter. Behind the boy, the stone door opens, revealing the man he spoke to: Lord Voldemort.

"Draco... This is what I like. You waiting and ready."

"Harry. Harry! Wake up!" Harry's eyes flutter open, his hand immediately shooting up to shield his eyes from the sun. His vision blurred, he doesn't recognize the three people standing above him, but the boy still know who they are: Pansy, Blaise, and Snape, the only ones who helped him with the Dark Arts potion. Blaise, or maybe it was Snape, possibly even Pansy, pull Harry up on his fee, and immediately, he leans on them, pushing all of his weight on them. He hears a silent "oof!" and feels a slight fall but they catch themselves, and Harry, before they hit. They say something, whether to him or someone else in the room, he wasn't quite sure; his head is too jumbled to understand anything they say, much less to whom it is said. Either way, another strong set of hands grab him by his waist taking some of Harry's weight off the other, who he now believed to be Blaise, and the other being Snape. Finally though, he understands a little of what is said.

"It really messed him up, didn't it?" Pansy says, and of what he could see, waves her hand in front of his eyes. "His eyes are all foggy 'n stuff." Harry groans. No that wasn't Pansy. Pansy, the one he knew, didn't have and accent. "Maybe we should-"

"Drop the accent Parkinson." It was Snape, the one who helped the second time. "You don't do it right." And now was also speaking in the same accent as Pansy, but it was more natural sounding, like it rolled off his tongue easier.

"Surrounded by imbecile Snakes." Comes Blaise, also with the accent. "Neither one of ya can do it right. Ya both suck." Harry cocks his head to get a better look at Blaise, who for all he could tell, was grinning.

And when Harry speaks, his more natural Irish accent from one of his friends comes out. "Why don't you all go back to kindergarten and get a better accent and shut the bloody hell up. Mi heads a killin' me." Two gasps, one from Pansy, of course, but the other was harder to tell. Either way. "Can I sit down now?" He asks to no one impeticular and he feels Blaise and Snape moving, to a chair he guessed, but it could be the opened chamber of Cerebus for what he could tell. They turn him around and Snape, going by the length of black mass surrounding his face, kneels in front of him.

"Potter," He holds up his hand. "How many-"

"One. Actually, I see a nub with -no- fingers." Snape nods, his hand disappearing for a moment, then someone, who he discovers -is- Snape, takes off his glasses. "Better?" Harry nods. It was his glasses keeping his sight foggy. Some how the potion had also cleared his vision.

"Yeah, It is." Harry stands up and, getting dizzy, falls into Snape. The Slytherin pushes Harry up, though almost gently. "Sorry." Harry whispers. He lets his hands hover just at Snape's shoulder as he looks at the floor then slowly, the room. Finally the Gryffindor sighs, taking his hands from Snape. "Dear Merlin!" He whispers, clutching his head. He feels Snape pull his hand from his head and pulls open his eyes, looking at them.

"Let me guess, Potter. Headache." Snape says. The boy nods, once again clutching his head. "I'll go.. make you something." Blaise and Pansy watching in near horror.

"Is he.. A clone?" Pansy feels of her head, testing hers against Blaises. "I'm not running a fever. He really did say that then?" Blaise nods, then turns to Harry. He sighs, getting up and following Professor Snape.

"Merlin, if I'd known I'd get this headache, I would have asked Snape to make the potion to begin with." Harry looks up in time to see Pansy's arms wrapping around him. His eyes widen and he doesn't have time to return the hug before she pulls away. "Uhh..." Is all the Golden Boy can mutter just before Blaise returns and follows Pansy's example. "Eeep!" Harry's eyes grow again, more so than when Pansy hugged him. He pats Blaise on the back slightly before he lets go. "Well I'm happy to say, maybe some Slytherins aren't... Heartless." The Duke and Duchess grin at the Gryffindor.

"Maybe..." Pansy says, getting up and walking behind him, letting her hand softly drift across Harry's collar bone. "We just want you. You never know. Maybe in all of our research of you for Draco, we found a few things we liked." A small laugh escapes her throat.

Blaise lets his hand run up Harry's legs as he continues. "And when we like something, we always get it. Always." Harry feels Blaise push his weight on his legs, lifting his body from the chair opposite of the very frightened boy, to his lap, his hands still continuing their journey on the body presented unto him while Pansy's mouth plays with said boy's ears and neck. Blaise smirks as he leans in to-

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!" Snape's stiff body suddenly appears in Harry's emerald perception. A smile burst out on Harry's face. "Pansy, Blaise." Snape slightly pulls at Blaise, then shoos at Pansy, both who deflate, and hands the -very- thankful boy in front of him a still smoking potion. Harry downs it in seconds, then gives the cup back to Snape. "Better?" Snape asks, his voice hinting that he wanted the opposite of what he asked, but as usual, Harry Potter won.

"Yes, actually." Harry grins. Suddenly, Pansy jumps up and feels of Severus' forehead. The man looks at his student like a purple Daffy Duck, but then he shakes his head, taking the girl's hand away.

"I'm not sick." He says matterof factly. "He needed something, and being a Professor, whether I like it or not, I have to provide him with it if I can." He continues to check Harry, making sure nothing was wrong. Blaise, Pansy, and as good as he could, Harry all look at each other, all six eyes widened. Snape glances at them quickly. "What?"

"You... You..." Harry stutters, but stops, sighing then laughing very softly. Pansy shakes her head.

"Snape, you're becoming soft hearted." She says, whipping her dark brown hair over her shoulders. "And you, Mr. Potter, told me -I- was growing a heart. Nope, it's Snape over hear. And, taking a line from a well known author from around here, 'he thinks yur bum is cute.'" Snape sputters a bit, turning away form Harry in a coughing fit. Harry smirks when he notices Snape's embarrassment.

"I never knew. I'll try to shake it a little more during potions." Harry says, but unable to keep a straight face for long, bursts out laughing immediately after, Blaise, though not laughing, keeps a very interesting sparkle in his eye, but Pansy drowns in laughter, almost rolling on the floor. Snape growls, his black rimmed bright blue eyes glimmering in anger and embarrassment, mostly the latter, as he turns back around. "Come on, Snape! Admit it! You think I have a 'cute bum'!" Harry grins, but then sighs. "Well." He says softly, almost barely loud enough for even himself to hear. "It doesn't matter does it?"

Across the room, the door busts open, revealing a -very- pissed off Hermione, who takes long strides to Harry. She reaches into her robe, dragging out her wand, but before she could point it at Harry, Blaise and Pansy, surprising all three other occupants, stand up, wands ready to attack the other Gryffindor. "Move." She says, deadlier than Harry had ever heard her be, as she closes up more of the distance between the two and herself. The narrow of Blaises eyes and the laugh of Pansy answer the girl. "I said move." the girl repeats.

"Blaise, Pansy, step down." Harry pushes the two out of the way. "This is my fight. Not yours." Once again, the raven haired boy's eyes turn hunter green. "What do you want Granger!" He says, almost in a shout. The air around them electrifys, making the two members of the Court of Darkness back away, finally getting the "step down" comment. This was going to be a battle to rival the one that'd be between Harry and Voldemort. "Good." Harry says, a sinister smile coming across the boy's face as he speaks. "Something I've been wanting to do for a long time. Get ready Granger, this'll be the time of your battling life." He pulls out his wand, pointing it as Hermione.

Hermione puts down her wand. "Harry, you know I don't want to do this." She looks down. "But if you really want to kill me, go ahead. I won't stop you." Hermione raises her head again, tears softly sparkling in her eyes. Harry grins, positioning his want at her heart, his mouth opening to speak the Killing Curse when a hand stops him.

"You can't." Pansy says, looking at Harry weirdly. "Not now. You know you'll get in trouble if you do." A noise escapes the girls mouth, making them all look at her. She shakes her head, then takes Harry's wand out of his hand. He doesn't stop her.

"Fine." Harry whispers, sending the girls across him a death glare. "I won't. But this won't be the last time I try. I guarentee that." He turns his back to her. Behind him, silent sobs wreck the Gryffindor's small frame as she trys to keep the tears back a little longer, but to no avail it seemed as she looks around, her eyes red, and her nose.

"Harry please-" Hermione starts, taking a small step towards the raven haired boy. Harry scoffs, turning back to face the girl.

"Please what? Go back to being so deep in my depression that I couldn't see! Go back to seeing the empty years ahead of me that used to be so full of promise when Draco was still here! Go back to doing nothing about those years! No Hermione, I'm not! I have to do something, you know that. I have to do something. And, though this is a bit overused, you are either going to help me get Draco back, or you stand in my way, and I have to kill you. Take your choice." Harry waits, hoping that Hermione will help him, cause he didn't want to loose one of his first friends.

"Harry." Hermione says. "I'm sorry, I can't help you, no matter what relationship we had, you can't expect me to help you in something that will only hurt you later on." She turns, leaving Harry to stare the back of her curly brown hair. Pansy wraps her arms around Harry's neck, giving his cheek a feather light kiss.

"It's alright Harry." She whispers, barely audiable to the Gryffindor to which she spoke. "You still have us. Dispite what others think, we won't leave you. Well always be with you." Pansy smiles against Harry's neck as she let's go. Harry sighs, but smiles and turns to the Slytherins.

"I noticed something." He says. "I haven't slpet in a while, minus the passing out. I believe I need to rest." Harry grins. "But I really don't want to face Hermione yet." Severus sighs, taking Harry by the shoulder and leading him out of the room.

Supper; it was the only meal he got. He never saw sunlight, he never even saw the outside of the small room, and the only time he was anyone other than Voldemort, who mostly was Lucius, was when they came themselves. And, to make matters worse, he wasn't borken yet. He still felt the humiliation, the shame, and the hurt. Voldemort could still break him, and he'll break him untill it was impossible to put him back together. Not even Harry.

But he guessed, if what he last saw of Harry was any indication, then Harry wasn't Harry anymore. His Harry had been stolen from him by Voldemort and Lucius. This new Harry was mean, cruel, even to his once freinds. This new Harry didn't have the same carefree attitude that Draco loved so much, he didn't have the bright emerald green eyes that he'd drown in for what seemed like forever, but was still never long enough. Now they were hunter, or rather, the same emerald with an almost lust for blood in them that darkened them, that darkened the portal to his soul and hid his nature. The kind, fun, and smart, powerful nature Draco knew was there, had seen it when he refused to kill Hermione, though Pansy also asked him not to. Harry could have easily overpowered the girl and killed, or just injured the Gryffindor if he'd really wanted to.

The image that Draco had once helt of Harry was crumbling and falling through his fingers. That image, when Harry first said he'd sell his soul to stay by his -Draco's- side, the image was shattered, like a mirror that only held fragments of the original, but none of them connected. None were to be brought back together as they once were. Never as they were.

But, as he lay on the tattered bed, he thought of something. The mirror that had shattered had to have something to shatter it. He'd thought it was Voldemort; he'd thought it was Lucius that had thrown the rock to break the mirror that held that perfect image of Harry Potter, but he hadn't seen the stone in their hands, he'd seen in his own hands. It had been his fault that Harry was turning into this.. Creature. It was because he wasn't strong enough to decline Lucius' offer. Harry, and he, would have been much better off it seemed. Harry wouldn't be turning to his Darkness, and Draco wouldn't be wishing for sweet oblivion. It was his fault. His fault and only his. He was the one who should be punished, and he only, not Harry. Never should Harry suffer like this. He guessed, in a way he was being punished, but he still saw it wrong that Harry was too. Did Harry think of it as punishment though? Maybe this had been sleeping inside of him, waiting to get out, ready to destroy him when it wasn't let out. Maybe this was saving him, but if this was saving him, Draco would almost rather lose him again.

He didn't know what to do though. How, being stuck in this small room, could Draco stop this transfermation that Harry had stepped into, and change him back to the once envied Harry, the Boy Who Lived. It looked impossilbe. And maybe it was. It may be impossible, but that never stopped a Slytherin from trying.

Kid(12/6/04): Finally, it's over. I don't know what I want to happen in the next chapter yet, but I'll figure something out. Well, I think I will anyway. Maybe I'll come up with something over the next couple of weeks. You never know. Maybe I'll make this story near Christmas... That'd be interesting. Gift exchanges between the Duke and Duchess of the Court of Darkness, a Professor, and the Boy Who Lived. Now that brings endless possibilities!

I'm happy about one thing. I found out my name in Japanese and Elvish! Real:(Japanese): Saruwatari Michiyo. Nickname(Kid Zeal): Kawazoe Kumiko. Elvish(Real): Ireth Losse(this e has the two dots above, but I don't know how to put them on.)helin. Nickname: Ta'ri Ancalime(with dots!). I like them. They're cool, but I like my Japanese names better.

My friend made me a cd with the Morman Tabernacle(Sp?) Choir singing a bunch of songs, but its got other artists on it, and a couple of Japanese, and another english, but it's not Christmas. I really like it, so a big thank you to her! huggles

I guess I should end this now. C'ya at the next chapter!

tbc

I know Severus doesn't have this color of eyes, but I recently saw the video to Malice Mizer's Beast of Blood and the way Gackt looks is the closest I can get to telling you how I see Severus, and this is the color of eyes that he has in this. If ya don' like, complain to da manager.

I got this from "Wake Me Up Inside" by Rochelle B. Very good, I suggest you read.


	4. Life, Vigor, Allegiance

Name: Promises.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He want to talk to his son, but his meaning of 'talk' is different then the real meaning.

Genre: Angst

Secondary Genre: Drama.

Soundtrack to Chapter:

Kid(1/1/2005): Hello to all of you, and happy new year. It's been very uneventful for me, so I'm not going to bore you with the details right now. But I will tell you what I got for Christmas, at least the biggest things. I got a new CD player (wai!) and Gwen Stefani's new cd, LP/JZ Collision Course, Keane, Jet, Utada, an M25 player, internet and the forth and fifth Harry Potter books. I also got $100. I have $70 of it left after I bought other presents.

Updates: Nada. Sorry, I've been lazy here lately.

Chapter Four: Life, Vigor, Allegiance, and Igunue.

His mental state was worrisome now, even to him. He really hadn't bothered to ask, but he noticed it, and it wasn't uncommon for it to happen either. He, being here for over seven years, had seen it happen more than once, and it wasn't pretty, but no one noticed it until it was too late. He didn't want it to happen again. It'd happened a few too many times. But he also guessed that Harry was the only one in Hogwarts to have their love taken away by the one person he was supposed to kill and their father. Snape sighs, thinking about this. He didn't know what to do anymore, watching Harry transform into more than most Slytherins could even hope to be. In all actuallity, Severus didn't like it. Harry wasn't Slytherin, he was Gryffindor. No Gryffindor turned-

"Professor?" Harry's voice interupts Severus' train of thought. The boy shuffles closer when the other doesn't respond. "Professor, am I interupting?" Severus shakes his head. He hears a sigh of release before he turns his head around, slightly looking at the Boy Who Lived. He gives a small "hmm?" and Harry blushes, clearing his throat. He couldn't be embarrased of something that small. Or maybe he was worried about wasting Severus's time.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Potter?" He asks, turning his head back around. Harry looks around, as if looking for something to examine to keep from having to talk to him. After a while, Severus grows impatient. "Mr. Potter, if you don't have anything of importance, than, for Merlin's sake, sit the bloody hell down." Harry lifts his legs from under him and falls to the floor in an indian style sit. Severus rolls his eyes. "I meant in a chair." A red tint comes to the boy's cheeks as he mutters a small "oh, yeah." and gets up, sitting in the chair beside Snape. For moments, he twiddles his thumbs, looking anywhere but at Severus. Finally, he reaches into his robe and pulls out a peice of parchment paper. "Actually, there is something you could help me with." Severus, once again having his train of thought interrupted, glances at Harry. "We have a potions paper and a Defense project due in two days. Could you help?" Severus snaps his head at Harry. That was what took him so long to ask? For help on two papers, one of them his own class the other he despretly wanted to teach? Hopeless. Severus sighs, taking the parchment out of his hand.

"Have you started on it at all?" He opens the object and finds half of it done, much to his surprise. "Well, lets proof read and I'll let you rewrite it and then we'll start. But first, what's the project?" Harry grins, in an almost sheepishly way that makes Snape want to back away, lest he be jumped for a hug.

"Well..." Harry chuckles, looking around. "To willingly work with someone that we don't like." Snape begins to nod, but stops, letting this run through his thoughts. What? He thinks. What was that professor thinking giving-

"Why would you get a project like that Potter?" He asks warily eyeing the raven head beside him. It really didn't make any sense, making them form a friendship with an enemy (and in all honesty, Potter should be excused from this, seeing as he has made friends with Zabani and Parkinson, and is the boyfriend of Draco).

"Because we might have to work with someone we don't like and we need to get used to it." Harry gets up, walking over to the shelf of Ingredients that Snape had for his classes. He nitpicks at a few of them, looking them over, scrutinizing every part of close to every jar on the shelf. "It couldn't be that back, seeing as we've already worked together, not including the times you've yelled at me for screwing something. So how hard could it be, Professor Snape?" Harry grins, looking over his shoulder at said person, almost laughing at their expression. Immediantly, Severus changes his expression to that of disgust, making Harry pout. "Awww, it couldn't be that back, could it. You easily worked with me before, so what's the difference except that this is for school."

Snape thinks for only a second before turning around and whispering "Life and Igenue aren't friends." Catching only a bit of the end, Harry's face contorts in an effort to understand, but fails miserably. "I doubt you could do this project with a Professor, and besides, I'd probably have to leave class so that you could prove it. I'd rather walk across a pit of fire first." He finishes, his voice almost icy. Across the room, Harry lowers his head, treading back over to the Professor, taking the parchment and going back to the door, getting ready to leave. Snape turns around in his chair, watching the boy with almost confusion. "Where do you think you are going?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"You said you'd rather walk across a pit of fire, so." Harry shrugs "I thought that I shouldn't bother you any more than I already have." He hears Snape sigh.

"I'd rather walk across a pit of fire than leave my classes alone." He corrects the young boy. Well, it was half true. While he worked with Potter easily, that didn't mean he wanted to. Plus there was, as he mentioned before, the fact that he was a professor. He barely notices Harry sigh and continue out the door, saying something about life and igenue not being able to live without.. something or other. Snape looks after the boy, wondering why he didn't get his essay, but he figured he could give it back later.

Night held no comfort for him anymore. It only held the nightmares of what Harry used to be. Smiling and cheerful, always laughing or comforting when needed. But now, his body wasn't even a shell of what he was. He didn't even really hold any cheerful memories of Harry Potter anymore. It was just memories of running, hiding, crying, and whispering. Seeing the look of worry hidden deep in his emerald eyes when a new rumor came up.

And the worry wasn't one-sided. Draco didn't care about the school knowing about him and Harry, he only worried about Voldemort and Lucius. No, what worried the Slytherin boy was Harry... Inheiritance, maybe? No, there was a better word for what Harry had, but it wasn't coming to his tongue right now.

Harry was Life. Not just the cheerfull, energetic, annoyingly happy life. He was all of Life. Every word you can possibly think of when you think of Life. Wonderful, great, beautiful, hateful, angry, vengeful. All of it. But he did nothing but supply it. He couldn't choose anything other than who. And sometimes not even that. Sometimes it was a brother's choice, or maybe an aunt's choice. Life never knew what it would contain until it was filled with it.

This was a weird thought process to anyone outside of the Blood Line. The Blood Line a family made up of demi-gods. Powers, as their name suggests, but they, unlike God's aren't immortal. And that is how the powers get passed on. The actual family never changes; End and Beginning are still their two that started it all, but the people change.

His father had been part of it for a while. He'd been the God of Death, or Shinigami seemed to be popular. Draco himself was now Shadow. Something that could be forced on both light and dark. And actually, he prefered Umbra to Shadow. Shadow was too... Vampyrish.

Besides, Ron Weasly was already the Vampire-In-Hiding. He hadn't woken up to his 'inheiritance' either. But it was just a matter of time...

Hermione Walking Dictionary/Thesarus. She was one of the, if not -the- smartest witch in all of Hogwarts, so when someone needed help with something (unless of course they were in Ravenclaw or Slytherin) they went to Hermione, who was always eager to help, depending on the problem. When one of her closer friends has a problem, she is ready. She has the right thing to do, the right thing to say, and even a fairly good sense of style for the wizards of Hogwarts. And Harry knew that Hermione The-All-Knowing-Walking-Book-Of- Problem-Solving would know the meaning of the word Igunue.

"Igunue, Harry?" Hermione asks, not quiet sure she'd heard right. Said boy nods. "It means to act basically. It can be used to mean actor, or something of that nature. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugs, going out of the library, amazed when Hermione helped him even though he'd called her a mudblood. He smiles then leaves, leaving the girl in a stupor.

Igunue? Was Snape Igunue? Actor... It made sense for Snape. But what did he mean by Life and Igunue? What did any of it mean?

Being to deep into his thinking, he doesn't realize when he physically bumps into Blaise. Blaise catches the Seeker, noticing how confused Harry looked, looking up at the other boy. He sets him back up then waits for him to gather his senses and smile. Blaise smirks at the boy but still watches him carefully. His confusion hadn't completely left all together yet.

"Is there something wrong, Potter?" He says, his voice not portraying his worry. "Something I may be able to do?" Harry looks up at the Slytherin, then grins, making Blaise mentally back away from him. He really had to get used to the random grins the boy gave out, for what seemed like, no reason at all.

"Yes, actually, there is." Harry says. "I was speaking with Snape earilier, and he suddenly says 'Life and Igenue aren't friends'. What did he mean?" Blaise looks at Harry in disbelief. Snape still hadn't told him? He should have already. Looks like it was up to him to fill the boy in on his family.

"Life, Harry," Blaise says, walking on to the library: his original destination. "Is you. How do you think you survived Voldemort? You can't die, for now. Eventually, you wi-" Harry steps in front of the talking boy, putting his hands up, signiling "woah!"

"Wait a minute! Life? Me? What the bloody hell?" He says, a little louder than expected. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a blood line. Of demi-gods. We have powers, but we aren't immortal, therefore the powers move from person to person. You, you've always been life. And for some reason, when we became human momentarily, you were still chosen to be Life." Blaise explains evenly, like it was common. "We were all given diffrent names. You, Life. Voldemort, Death, and Kyo is even here.." He thinks about his last statement. "Well, not -here- in Hogwarts, but alive. But Kyo is Assassin." Harry once again stops him.

"You keep saying 'we'. Does that mean you are in on it too?" Harry querks an eyebrow, his eyes getting darker from thinking.

"Yes. I'm in the Blood Line too. I'm Vigor. It's like Alligance, but Alligance is to one person. Vigor is to whoever the more current 'master' is." He watches as Harry processes this information and suddenly bursts out laughing. "This isn't a laughing matter, Harry." Blaise says seriously. Harry calms down his laughing.

"You, you're serious? I'm a demi-god? You're a demi-god?"

"Pansy is too. She's Alligance."

Harry sits back in his chair, trying to understand all of this, but it wasn't working exactly. He was Life? And that was how he survived the attack that his mother nor father could? There had to be some kind of a trick involved. There was no such thing as gods, much less demi-gods. And the fact that Voldemort was Death, wouldn't that have meant that Harry would have died, even if he was Life? No, no, Voldemort wasn't a demi-god, and neither was he. Blaise wasn't one, and Pansy wasn't. It was impossible. Simply impossible!

"Harry it's possible. Trust me. I didn't believe it either, but you just have to accept it. If you want more proof, ask Pansy! Ask Snape. The only reason you haven't been able to see any tangable or untangable evidence is because you haven't..." Blaise stops trying to think of the right word. "Uh.. Your blood hasn't exactly activated yet. It takes a little while for some." Harry just shakes his head, his eyes a dark obsidian green now. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. See you later then?" Harry dumbly nods, not really noticing what he said nor the fact that Blaise left.

Ron Weasly looks around, sure he heard someone (or maybe it was some-thing-) following him. He laughs at himself before turning back around and heading toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

There! He heard it again! He wasn't just hearing things, he wasn't just going bloody mad. But no matter how much he believed his ears, for some reason, he wanted to believe his eyes much more, which was showing him that nothing was there. Just suits of armor, moonlight, and shadows. He gulps, not wanting to face whatever it was back there, and he turns and runs.

"Think you could out run me, did you?" Came a voice inside his head just before a burning made him stop and fall to his knees, clutching his chest.

"What is hap-" the red head starts, but the burning worsened, making him cut his words off short. A laugh echoes though his mind, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

"I told you. You can't out run from your blood. Especially this Blood." Comes the voice again. It was female, but he couldn't place it, even if he wasn't wanting to rip out his own chest in an effort to stop the pain. "Don't worry." She says. "It'll stop soon enough." It wasn't exactly her words that worried him. It was more along the line of the possiblities that the line helt.

Kid: (4/28/05) I know, I know. It's been forever since I actually updated, huh? Sorry. I hit one of the biggest writer's block I've ever had, even when I did really write! I haven't wrote on much fanfiction lately. Just original. Well, anyway, I hope you like this, because it may be a while before yo get another chapter, you know. Sorry in advanced!

Fuyu: You really need to start writing more, Ki.

Kid: Don't mind him, he's become the little 'Shoulder Angel' to me. Or at least, he's trying. TRYING!

tbc.


	5. Love, Change, and Power

Name: Promises  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He wanted to talk to his son, but his meaning of 'talk' is diffrent then the real meaning.  
Genre: Angst  
Secondary Genre: Drama  
Soundtrack to Chapter: Boulevard of Broken Dreams Remix- Green Day

Kid(4/29/05): Kami, I thought I'd never chapter Four done! Christ! Well, I did, and I hope it's satisfactory. Well, tomorrow is prom, and I just got the 'the only thing boys want at your age is sex.' talk around... ten minutes ago. That could not have lasted any longer! Ahh! Well, mi padre es in bed now, but seeing as I didn't get to start on this until 11:40, I know I won't get much wrote. Sorry, people! Well, better get a bit started before I have to go to bed.

Oh, I changed the rating... Just in case. I don't think there is going to be anything you should really worry about unless... Blood and gore mess you up, I guess...

Updates: I'm actually writing an alternative ending to 'Broken', but I haven't gotten very far in it. I've still got a little ways to go on Kagamashita Ai's second chapter, but it's close to being done.

Chapter Five:

He had to get out of the room. It was becoming suffocating. -He- was becoming claustrophobic, and a Malfoy never had phobia's, except maybe for scars and bruises... But now he couldn't have a phobia of that. He had new one's every day. It was a natural thing to expect the Dark Lord to have Dark Fetishes. Draco shudders at the thought. Luckily the Dark Lord was away, and would be for the rest of the night. So, Draco could wander around the...

Around the what? He didn't remember if he was in a castle, mansion, or a cave. He'd been -outside- only once. And had been in only a select few rooms of the place. It could be in a cave; the ceiling had no actual smoothness. It looked rather smooth, but jagged. Pillars held up certain parts it seemed, but they were all in a straight line, and there was no false light. Only torches illuminated the rooms, halls and objects, making it harder to see, but better almost.

The place wasn't nearly as dark as it should have been, he guessed. Hunter and dark gold marble tile covered the floor, the pillars a normal pale off-while color, and the ceiling was black, so Draco thinks. There wasn't enough light to be able to actually tell. The room he was in had mirrors on all four walls, the ceiling and the floor. Sometimes he wanted to break them; no matter where he looked he could see himself and Voldemort. He couldn't get away from it, it seemed.

But this was his choosing. He'd done it to be able to know that Harry was still alive for a little longer at least. But now it seemed that even that wish had betrayed him, fate causing the Harry he had known to a possessed body, for that was the only explanation that Draco could think of that could cause his Beloved Gryffindor to act that way. Draco just hoped that somehow he'd be able to speak with Harry before it was too late, and he was this hunter eyed Slytherin-like Gryffindor that was slowly taking his place.

It was weird, hearing from someone that you were something of a demi-god. But he still had doubts in believing that he was a demi-god. Especially since the best thing in his life had already happened, and not much more could happen to a 'mudblood'. No one, no matter if he showed them, would believe him. It'd probably just make life harder for him. But in all of this, wouldn't it make since? He did escape a Death Curse from the second most powerful wizard in history, and had survived said wizard numerous times there afterward. That still left one question in mind:

If he wasn't able to be killed by the Avada Kedavra, then how was Lucius able to kill him? If Voldemort couldn't do it, why was some wannabe toy able to do it? It just didn't make any sense in Harry's mind. But soon, he's able to push it out and to the cobwebs of his imagination as he went back to the Potions room he so commonly haunted nowadays. Gently knocking on the door before pushing open the dungeon door, Harry let's out an equally gentle "Hello?"

"Potter?" Comes the horse reply from Professor Snape. "What is it?" Harry, now used to this reply just steps in and closes the door behind him. The out-of-place-Gryffindor sits down in the chair in front of Snapes desk.

Severus was nowhere in sight for the moment, so Harry takes the time to look around again, just to satisfy his curiosity of "I wonder if Snape got any new potions lined up." Getting up the raven haired boy runs his fingers over the glass bottles, only lightly reading the labels until he gets to one he didn't recognize. The liquid inside was a opal color, shiny and glittery. He grasps it tilting it over and around in his palms. It was smooth and thick too. On the label was an Asian type of writing. He had known a little of Chinese way back when, but he couldn't remember it anymore.

"It's Japanese. It says, 'Kiri no Mujaki' or 'Mist of Innocence'." Severus whispers into the unsuspecting boy's ear. Harry jumps, spinning completely around to face the man, back pressed against the potions and surprisingly, the Kiri no Mujaki was still in a firm grasp. "It's another type of memory potion." Harry dumbly nods as he puts it away. Occasionally, as the young Griffindor warily looks over at Severus as he finishes his inspection upon the shelves. The potions professor coughs slightly, and Harry sits down again, after his nerves get the best of him. "So, Mr. Potter, is there anything I can help you with?" With this question, Harry begins to fidget in his seat before answering.

"Yes, actually. There is."

Never had she lost a battle after that of the troll in her first year. Never had she been so baffled by a single cause. Her friends had been there to help her with the troll, but as of now, one was a Slytherin, and the other was no where to be found. She was on her own. Not like that bothered Hermione that much, but she seemed to feel much more confident with at least Ron behind her. But she was determined to get Harry, her Harry, back if it meant her own life. And she'd have to go through the Duke and Duchess of the Court of Darkness to get to the Minister of Darkness, just to get to the Prince. Either way, though, she would. She'd get Harry back.

Even if it meant killing them all.

It was a beautiful day, filled with rain, thunderstorms, and heavy wind. All of the trees (except for maybe the Whomping Willow) were bent in a bow to the wind. No animals sounded, for they were all in their house, probably being flooded out from all of the rain. But that didn't strike Pansy's thoughts at the moment. Right now, the girl's head was filled with thoughts of one person and their savior.

Yes, Draco was captured, but Draco... Draco was...Powerful, and convincing. So he morethanlikely was in a state of high power with Voldemort. But then, that 'state of high power' and 'Voldemort' struck way too many negative possibilities in Pansy's mind, so she shakes her head, getting rid of them.

His savior, Harry Potter, was currently... She didn't know where, but his mental state was definitely that of a cocky assed, (very hot, she might add), Parseltounge, 'speak softly and carry a big stick', power crazed Slytherin. It didn't bother her that much, but with that 'cocky assed'-ness and 'speak softly and carry a big stick' -ness, came the desire to show it off and kill. Blood was the favorite color of the newly appointed Prince. Sometimes, like when he was good and ready to kill the mudblood, that had scared her. The one needed to defeat Voldemort wasn't the Slytherin Harry, but the Gryffindor Harry. And it seemed like he was going to turn into Slytherin Harry whether anyone like it or not. And by Merlin, she did not like it.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

Pansy turns around immediately facing a frantic Hermione. The other girl's chest heaved up and down, like she'd been running to catch up with her, and her wand was already out. The Slytherin cocks her head to the side, her acting skills placing an innocent look on her face as she spoke.

"Why hello Hermione. Fancy meeting you here. What can I do for you?" It was sickening, yes, but she had to. Hermione was the Prince's best friend, and she couldn't hurt her, except under certain circumstances.

"You know what the bloody hell I'm here for." Hermione says harshly, watching as Pansy's face falls from a laugh to a smirk. "Let's get it over with, then." Pansy let's a chuckle escape her throat before pulling out her own wand.

"That's what I'm here for. Your move." Hermione pulls her wand out, letting the spells fly, and Pansy receives them, sending her own at the Gryffindor.

So, he had found out. Harry now knew that he was Life, Blaise was Vigor, and the rest. Well, that only made the chase even more fun for him. He'd actually have some challenge after all. Everyone knew that he was always the better fighter. He always won the battles we'd have, be it physically, mentally, magickally, or emotionally. Harry was strong, but he -Draco- had been raised by the best, and was now just below the Left-hand man of Voldemort. No that didn't mean that much, but he was getting ready to be raised. But there was still one problem:

Lucius.

Lucius was still standing in the way of his perfect plan; Lucius was in the Right-hand position. He hated the man for being so much closer to Voldemort than him. But he'd already sworn to him that he'd take that position. And he intended to do that.

They had a meeting tonight. Everyone was going to be there, seeing as this was going to be a very important night, especially for Draco and Harry, though Harry wouldn't be there. It still involved him. The boy laughs at the thought of him ever loving that Gryffindor (even though he could now pass for a Slytherin, just too easily). Potter was the enemy, and now he saw that. Potter was going up against the Dark Lord, of course Draco saw The-Boy-Who-Lived as the biggest enemy; but Draco could defeat Harry at any given time...

But what was the fun of just killing a prey when they didn't fight?

Anyway, back to the recently more important meeting. Snape would be there, the only family other than his mother that Draco claimed. This was where Draco took that one-more-important step closer to Voldemort. Closer to the final rushing-toward-him-train-light-at-the-end-of -the-tunnel. This was where Draco was named the left-hand to Voldemort. This put into process some of the final platforms of his plan. But there was, no matter which way you looked at it, the fact that was Lucius.

With this in mind, as he turned a corner that looked vaguely familiar in that odd deja vu sort of way, Draco shrugs. Lucius was nothing more than a pebble of a stepping stone. He could easily get rid of him. Now, how to make this "Shadow" power thing work for him. Draco runs a hand through his hair, letting the loose platinum locks fall back into place stubbornly.

Suddenly, a quiet joyful thought rushes into the boy's mind, shocking him that he didn't already think of it. Blaise and Harry had become 'friends'. This could be used to his- Draco's- advantage. This put a whole new twist on the plan that Draco had prepared. Blaise was Vigor, and he still held loyalties to Voldemort and Draco. He'd have to bribe him a little, but he could get Blaise on his side. Not Harry's, but his. And that was something that excited Draco to no end.

It was strangly quiet as the Duke of the Court of Darkness walked down the halls. He had no reason for really being here, minus the fact that his counterpart was missing. He was really just out to find her, but knowing that girl, she was probably in the library, having a good snog from some other guy. Blaise laughs at this thought. Yes, he'd walk in on one of her 'quick snogs' and interupt her, just for the guy to run away, from fear that her 'boyfriend' would kill him, seeing as he was a Slytherin, and Pansy morethanlikely wasn't with a Slytherin (but wouldn't go with a Gryffin, unless it was Harry, or a Hufflepuff, so it was probably a Raven.). In front of him, he finally finds someone other than himself, and just so happened to be in the court, but ie wasn't a scene he wanted to see exactly.

Harry, carrying someone else on his back was walking, no jogging as fast as his legs would carry him, in the direction that Blaise had just came from. Blaise stops him, guessing from the brown hair it was Hermione, but when he gets a closer look, he discovers who it really is: His now-no-longer-missing counterpart. He couldn't directly see what injuries she had, but judging from the Prince's expression, this wasn't some simple attack. Blaise begins to question Harry about it, and he gets the answer.

"Hermione."

One simple word. Harry was already back to jogging, possibly to Hospital wing, but also possibly to Snape's office. Either way, Blaise follows.

It was strange, this new sensation that corsed through the boy's veins. It was power he'd never felt before, wasn't even sure it was real. But it had to be. Nothing could feel like this and not be real. A smile finds it's way up to his lips, but it wasn't his normal, awkward smile that was offered to his friends or classmates, depending on who they were. This one radiated of bloodlust. A thirst that seemed to be geting worse with every passing moment, but he didn't know what to do. Just as the feeling was new, so was this.

Suddenly, infront of the boy a cloud of green smoke obscures his vision. He brings up an arm to shield his face the best he could while still looking onward, just out of curiosity. Out of the smoke, a teenaged girl walks out, red hair coming to the base of her neck in at an angle, her bangs slightly reminding the boy of Harry's, and her eyes rivaled the silver of Draco's eyes. But what really caught him off guard was her clothing. The top was two V's that ran over her breasts, one side going to the adjoining shoulder, the other going to the opposite, from there, two brown leather looking stripes connected the two peices of fabric in the middle, then continued down her waist in varying designs. She had one peice of fabric covering her front lower body, and he could only assume that an identical peice was on the back, both ending at mid-calf and again, the brown leather kept those two peices together, though barely, one would assume. Her shoes had the same brown leather lacing up her calf, ending at black ballet slippers.

"So," She says, knocking the boy out of his stupor. "You are the next inheiriter, eh?" She begins to circle the boy. "Eh, you'll do. You seem to already be experiencing the lust, so you shall do nice-" The boy stops her, trying to take in what she said, but she continues anyway. "What's your name, boy?" He looks at her for a moment as if trying to decide whether she was joking with him or not. He finally decides she wasn't.

"Ron Weasly. Why? Wait. Inheirting? Inheiriting what?" Ron follows her with his eyes as she continues to circle him. A smile breaks out on her face as she grabs his arm and begins to drag the none-the-wiser boy toward the library. "Woah! You never answered any of my questions!" He tries to jurk his arm from her grip, but finds that he can't. He hears her laugh.

"Now, now, Ron Weasly. We wouldn't want to start off on the wrong vein now would we? You are part of a bloodline that has been here since longer than your magic, or this book they call the Bible. I'm a part of it, but now I'm passing on my powers to you. We're Blood. One of the very firsts. The firsts was Beginning and End. Hate and Death is your siblings." She sits him down at the very back table, scaring off some Hufflepuffs from their snogging corner. "The actual powers have no gender, just so you understand. End and Beginning, when given a human body, can be both female, both male, or one of each. It doesn't matter. Are you getting any of this, Ron Weasly?" Ron cocks his head to the side, then to the other side.

Sighing and taking out a peice of paper, Blood begins to draw. As she does this, Ron decides to bombard her with questions. "You know my name, so what's yours.?" The girl looks up from her paper dumbfoundedly.

"I told you. It's Blood." Ron sighs, holding his head up in his hand.

"That's not what I meant. You obviously had a name before this, so what is it?" Silence envelopes them for a few moments, Blood considering this, but not wanting to tell him. She closes her eyes, finally deciding that she might as well.

"Serilda. It's Serilda. Nothing special. Happy now Ron Weasly?" Serilda sighs, leaning back in her chair, waiting for Ron's responce.

He laughs, shaking his head. "You always say Ron Weasly. It's just Ron, kay?" Serilda looks at him momentairly like he had gone mental, but then goes back to her drawing, and eventually shows it to the impaitently waiting Gryffindor.

They had been forced out of the Hospital Wing as Pansy was treated. Neither one of them had gotten much from her except that Hermione was obviously more determined to get Harry back than they thought. But this time she'd crossed the line. No one attacked the Duchess and got away scott free from the Duke and the Prince.

Especially the Duke.

Kid (6/21/05): Alright. So nothing much happens in this chapter. And it isn't that long, dammit all. Oh well, my writing has been put on a major hold here lately, and then I got some weird insperation from somewhere. I know for sure that the insperation didn't come from Fu or Toki. I really need new muses... But this is, unlike my prediction on the second chapter, is going to be longer than normal (norm 3-4 chapters) because I have now tied it in with HfiH, which is great for me, because I need something else to write on for a while. I mean, this is summer, right? Well, another peice of good news is that, when I first came up with the blood line of Demi-gods, I made a family tree. I had everything (don't believe me, I'll send it to ya) on it, but then I couldn't find it for this story. That's really what put me on hold for such a long time. sigh but my lazy ass found it the other day, and I got more ideas, but most of them will be left for the next chapters... - Don't you people hate me? evil laugh Oh well, I hope you read this like it. r&r please! I'll love you forever and I'll review a story of yours ( probably twoone that has bunches of reveiews and one that doesn't) so please review! Until next time! Baibai buu!

tbc.


	6. Mothers, Shinta, and Revenge

Name: Promises  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He wanted to talk to his son, but his meaning of 'talk' is diffrent then the real meaning.  
Genre: Angst  
Secondary Genre: Drama  
Soundtrack to Chapter:

Kid (6/21/05): Yes, I just got done with writing tbc on the fifth chapter but I've got a few things to finish... Plus my dad has now given me a time I have to be in bed: 1:00... Dammit for someone who is turning into a vampire, 1:00 is just to bloody early. Wait.. Bloody early.. I've been writing on this way too long, damn it... Hmmm... Well, I dunno.. Maybe he'll slack up on it when I come back. Yep, I get to leave this hell hole for two weeks and spend it with okaasan (mother). She's so much better, but I despretly need a laptop. deep sigh well, I can always do it the old fashioned way... But then the paras will be shorter than hell. Fuck me... sighs in defeat Wait.. Nope, no defeate. I'll beat it to death... Well, better get started with what I can..

Updates: Let's see... I've started a new fic for a game called Suikoden. It's centered around my two favorite brothers in the games: Luc and Sasarai. It's also centered around that trampous bitch Sarah (sorry, but my friend made me hate her because of Luc, and if I ever get a chance I'll kill her.) It's also got Chrono Cross in it, and Color Me Blood Red from Malice Mizer (Arigatou Kia and Zak!) but for now, it'll be a while before I get it posted. What else? Previous Event is on a long long temperary hold, and Kagamashita Ai is still on it's second chapter, but I'm actually getting somewhere with it, so just hold on.

Chapter Six: Mothers, Shinta, and Revenge.

It was a strange thing indeed to find out that the Golden Boy, the most prized Gryffidor was no longer considering himself that certain Gryffindor. He never slept there, never ate with them, he didn't even go to classes with then, but it seemed like the houses still considered him to be in his original house. When spoke upon in the Slytherin Common room, it was also laughed upon. Some people was just too stupid. How could they not see they changes in Harry? Were they that blind? Hopefully not or else the Wizarding World was armpit deep in shit. But, then again, they always waited for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived to fish them out and even sometimes give them a bath. Well this time, they'd drown, because it was Harry that was pileing the shit up.

At least until Hermione Granger found herself in the office of her Head of House, trying to tell the woman something that no one knew, and she didn't want to accept, but had to act on and take responsibility for, or just half, depending on how you wanted to at it.

"Miss Granger, just tell me what it is that is bothering you. It can't really be that bad." Mrs. McGonagal says in a more-that-irritated voice, making it even harder for Hermione. Said girl shift around in her seat for a moment, trying to gather what little thoughts that she could catch.

"Professor... I've made a terrible mistake." She starts out, and immediantly tears start to well up in her eyes. "I think I may-"

"If this is about Miss Parkinson, she is fine, though a little bruised up. You only done lasting damage to her pride, I do believe." The Head of House says with a sigh., but Hermione just shakes her head, wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"No. That's not it." She begins again, "I... think that... I may... be... pregnant." A sharp gasp is heard and Hermione erupts into tears. All is quiet, minus Hermione's sobs as Mrs. McGonagal gather her thoughts.

"Pregnant, Miss Granger?" Hermione nods. "By whom?" At this, Hermione stops crying, and looks up at her professor, not wanting to answer, and not just for one fear or another. It was multiple ones. Yes, it was mainly because she didn't want to get the boy in trouble, not with the school or with his family, because she knew this would bring shame to them, even if some people thought they couldn't go any lower, and also because she hadn't even told him yet. But she guessed that she'd have to tell him sooner or later. It was just that she wanted to tell the boy later. But there was nothing she could do now. She had to tell.

"Ron Weasly, Professor." Hermione almost whispers it, hoping that she hadn't been heard, but no such luck. The woman in front of her nods, her lips getting thinner the longer she waits, but finally she gets up, preferably to go get Ron.

Pansy slowly sits up in her bed. Damn that Hermione, she was strong when she wanted something as badly as she wanted Harry back. But Pansy wasn't one to give up that easily. Hermione better be ready when she came after her because she'd hurt her for what she done to her.

"Pansy." Blaise's voice takes the girl out of her thoughts, who smiles up at the boy beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" He asks, softer than normal. She nods, smiling again. Blaise sighs, looking anywhere but at the girl in the bed. The pictures all moved around, giving him something to watch as a still, awkward silence fell between them. Pansy moves, catching the attention of the boy beside her. Quickly he pushes her down. "Come on now. From what I saw of you when Potter had you, you still need some rest. What do you need?" The girl looks at him momentairily before shaking her head.

"Just water. That's all." She scoffs. "That's all that woman will let me have. Damn her." Blaise laughs as he hands her the glass. "What are you laughing at? You'd be more pissed than I am, and you know it." Blaise thinks about it for a moment, then nods. Okay, so it was a lie. He was more pissed than he let on, but with Pansy in this condition, he wasn't going to let her know it. She didn't need another reason for getting up before she needed too. "How long have you been here?" She asks, handing the glass back to him. He shrugs, turning the glass upside down and watching a lone drop fall to the floor.

"I don't know. A few hours today, that's all." He stands up. "More water?" She nods.

A few hours? Just for today? Why would he stay here that long just over me? It wasn't like him, but who was she to judge? She lost a battle to a mudblood Gryffindor! How stupid could one get?

"I heard some interesting news today." Blaise hands her the cup again. "The mudblood is pregnant." Pansy, haveing not waited to hear what the news was, spits water everywhere, mostly on Blaise with a wonderful projectory. Slowly, Blaise brings his hand up to wipe the water away. "Yes, before you can ask, you heard me right. And yes, before you can ask again, it is Granger we're talking about."

Her mouth open and water still everywhere, Pansy lays back down. She was hearing things right? This was one of the aftereffects of the battle right? No one who was anyone would screw that thing would they? Well, Pansy shrugs, making Blaise give the girl a look of what the hell, Pansy guess maybe Ro-

"It's Ron Weasly's child isn't it?" Pansy watches as Blaise nods. She was right. Only he would do that, only him. She guessed that the old Harry Potter might have, but only in certain situations, but the new Slytherin Harry wouldn't touch that mudblood. She smiles. The new Harry was so much better. Not so 'I'm so for the light, give me a cookie!'. The Duchess sighs. This was just perfect, the breeding of muggle borns and muggle lovers to make an even worse type of child. This wasn't something else she needed on her agenda. But she was the Duchess. It was halfway her job to make sure the breeding of such people didn't get out into the world, be it Muggle or Magic.

Blaise watches as Pansy runs this over in her head. Yep, it was true, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly were going to have a child. He nearly laughed at the thought of such a creature being created just when everything seemed to be going so well. But he doesn't. And as much as Pansy may believe that the child is hers to destroy, it was his even more. Blaise sighs. He knew Pansy wouldn't listen to him, that being one of her stronger, though not better, qualities. He'd just have to get to the child first.

Now... How to get over a protective mother.

"Itai yo. (Ow!)" The man writhes under Snape. "Let me go!" He says, trying to shove the raven haired nam off of him. He tries again, but fails, just like the last few times. "It hurts, dammit! Now let me up!" The man finally succeeds in pushing Snape off, said professor landing on his backside with a very satisfying 'plop'. "Dammit, I said that hurts! Next time would you listen to me!" On the floor, surrounded by strown bandages and patches, Snape glares at the red head's comments.

"Maybe if you sat still it wouldn't hurt." He stands up, dusting off his robes. "Sit still." He orders the other man and continues to bandage his cheek, cleaning off the wound in the process. Snape backs off, briefly checking the body before him for any cuts or scrapes that may have illuded him momentairly. "I do believe that is that." says the man, finally letting the wounded teenage boy off his desk. Quickly, Snapes eyes dart behind him at the closed door before he says "You may come in Potter." Silence then the door opens slowly, revealing the raven headed boy.

"Sorry Professor." He says closing the door behind him. He looks at the new boy. "Am I interupting anything?" An almost malicious grin plays across his lips. Snape growls before turning to the boy, who raises his hands defensivly. "Eh, I don't care, besides, it seems you were only dressing a wound. No need to get upset Severus." Again he looks at the other boy. "But I would like to know who you are." Harry says.

It was weird. This person sitting on Severus' desk looked rather familiar to the young Gryffindor. Very familiar, but for some reason, though the name was on the tip of his tounge, he couldn't place him. Though, Harry never was really good with remembering names to faces. But it was beginning to annoy him. How could he of forgotten someone who looked like this man did? Dark, coppery red hair in ponytail at his neck, flowing down to the middle of his back, and dark brown, almost black eyes. He had multiple scars, especially on his arms, saying he was either in many fights, a deeply religous masochist, or a fighter not able to back up his words. Harry was willing to bet on the first one though, seeing the soul of the man come through his eyes as they gently stared at each other.

"Kashin?" Harry whispers suddenly, shocking him and the other man out of the trance. He roughly shakes his head, then repeats what he said. "Yuuma? What was that?" He looks between Severus and the other man. "Any ideas?" Snape clears his throat.

"Potter, this is Mayonaka Shinta." Severus raises an eyebrow at Harry as mouths the name. "Yes, it is foreign; Japanese to be exact." the black headed professor says. The man sighs, watching as Harry's face contorts in an attempt to understand the importance of knowing this man. "He's part of the Blood line, Potter." Harry smiles, looking down, and blushes. The boy had opened his mouth to say something, but immediantly, Severus interupts him. "Oh, by the way Potter. I have a bit of interesting information for you. You should find it very..." Severus stops, mulling over his words. "Amusing, shall we say." Harry sits down at the invitation beside Shinta, a look of, not only anticipation and worry, but of 'to a fault' seriousness. "Your friend, the mudblood, she's pregnant."

"What!" Harry yells. "No, I refuse to believe it! Hermione? Pregnant? You must have the wrong person, Professor!" Harry jumps down from the desk and begins to pace. "It can't be true. It's just not possible, is it?" He looks at Snape for guidence, but only receives a hard glare. "Bloody hell!" He says, sounding exasperated. "Who's is it? Wait! Let me guess! Weasly?" Snape nods solemnly. "Of course. Only he'd screw that mudblood."

Snape watches quietly as the anger and dibelief drives out the side of Harry he almost didn't want to see. This wasn't even the worser of the news he had to tell the Gryffindor-turning-Slytherin. This child that the girl carried was a semi-god. Not as hard to deal with as a full god, but still bad enough, especially seeing as the child's father was the newly appointed Blood. Blood was one of the first gods, therefore, one of the most powerful, but this one was particually close to Harry, or Life rather. But no matter what, the Minister had to tell him. Besides, he'd find out sooner than later, and better the newly appointed Prince know about it beforehand and from him than be own his own.

"And," Snape begins, bringing the raven haired boy out of his near-stupor. "This child, it's a semi-god." Harry stops his pacing and stares at the man that had spoken.

"A-a.. A semigod? You mean to tell me that either Granger or Weasly is a full god!" Slowly his voice gets louder. "How the bloody hell did that happen? Why wasn't it stopped? Why didn't I know about this earlier? Damn it! What the hell is going on anymore?" Harry stops, and catches his breath, sitting back down beside Shinta. "Dammit dammit dammit!" Harry looks up at Snape. "You mean I have to kill this child. Preferably before it gets out of Granger's womb?" Harry lets out a deep sigh and cradles his head in his hand. For a moment, all he mutters is "dammit" before he gets up. "Fine. I'll do it. Might as well, right?" He says, shrugging like it was nothing.

"Blise and Pansy can take care of this, or any other member of the Line can. You don't want to do this, Life, you know you don't have to." It was Shinta who spoke this time. Harry looks at the man confused-like. "What? Well, it's true! You can. It's not like there's any shortage of members to go around." Harry shakes his head.

"Nah. I'll do it. I'll get it done."

Blaise sits beside Pansy's bed, his eyes drooping slightly. It was late, past curfew, but he didn't mind the time. He just wanted to stay beside Pansy and make sure she didn't need anything. He couldn't leave her alone in this state. Especially since her wounds seemed to be healing more slowly than they should. Not even the magic and potions Madam Pomfry had tried on the girl had worked. And though she didn't know why they wouldn't work, Blaise knew exactly why. Which sent his blood to boiling again, every time he thought of it: the child.

Apparently this creature forming in the mudblood's stomach was at least a half-god. Or else Pansy would have been healed by now, would have given Hermione a run to the next train out to Platform 9 3/4. But no, Pansy was still even having trouble breathing from the attacks. Gently, Blaise takes the young girl's hand and touches his lips to it. The girl wouldn't get away with doing this to Pansy. No one would get away with this. No one.

"I'll be back." He whispers to the sleeping girl before leaving, not going back to the dormitories, but rather to the library. His revenge on Hermione wasn't going to be easy, that it would't, and even if it would be, he'd make her suffer either way. Only question to be answered though was how this revenge on her was going to be taken out.

Finally, a reason for this library other than snogging and essays.

Draco purrs, wiggling a little to shrink even farther into the Dark Lord's lap. He smiles slightly as a hand runs up and down his back, gently at first, but soon adding force. Voldemort smiles at his pet. This was what Draco was born for. There was no other reason for his existance, just to be his own little play toy. His own little broken doll, with only one marr on his otherwise perfect body: the Dark Mark. After Draco had been broken, Voldemort was able to contort him, mold him to his will. And thus, Draco became the pet that everyone obeyed and listened to, even if the words were ignorant at times, or annoying. It was all taken in stride. Except of course for Lucius.

"Ungrateful git." Draco mutters inbetween purrs. "Didn't he outlive his purpose, Lord? He's of no use to us anymore." Draco almost laughs as one of Voldemorts nails pass over his shoulder blade ever so slightly; the one place he was exteremly ticklish. "'If it's not broken, don't fix it.'" Draco quotes. "But, if it's dead, throw it out." He finishes, laying his head on the other creatures shoulder. "He's only taking up space."

It was laughable to Draco, sitting in the Dark Lord's lap, having his back caressed by one of his puetred hands, being the Dark Lords pet. Having Lucius' position. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that he sat in the same place that his father once occupied, and was told he could never have for the pure and simple fact that he- Draco- wasn't good enough. Now though, he was just annoyed by his father. Which was why he was trying to get rid of him so badly. Voldemort laughs.

"Doll, don't you think he could have some use? Even as a decoy?" Draco thinks about this. Damn it, his father did have a purpose here. "But rather than that, Doll, I have a job for you." Draco grins. "You'll enjoy this, I know it." Draco could feel it. He was going back to Hogwarts, even if it meant that he had to blow it up. "There is a child there, not yet born, that needs to be gotten rid of." Voldemort nods.

"Right, Lord." Draco get's up, strtching. "So, who's is it? Do I have to wait for it to be born to kill it?" Draco hears Voldemort let out a heartly laugh and he stops mid stretch to look at him puzzledly.

"No, you don't have to wait." The creature rests his chin in his hand, watching his porcelin doll flex his muscles as he finishes his interrupted stretch. "And it's that mudblood's child."

"Granger!" Draco shouts. "Fuck!" He jumps down the stairs, and runs out the door, yelling "Damned bitch and her offspring will be dead!" to the man behind him.

Kid:(9/27/05) Kay, chapter six is done. Such a short chapter isn't it? Oh well. So, Hermione's pregnant... I knew she was whore. I knew it. laughs nah. I just really don't like her and I wanted to screw her up somehow... pun not intended. But really. She needed her life to be played with. Besides, I like having people go up against their best friends, fighting for revenge, and hate. I even know what gender this child is going to be and it's name! Yeah, I doubt that this fic will be long enough to have Hermione have her child, but it's a nice peice of information to have just incase it does, isn't it? Well, I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was shorter than fuck. Please r&r!

: Mayonaka Shinta: Midnight Setting Sun.


	7. Spotlight, Recomings, and Insanity

Name: Promises  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Draco gets a letter from Lucius telling him to meet him in the Potions room. He wanted to talk to his son, but his meaning of 'talk' is different then the real meaning.  
Genre: Angst  
Secondary Genre: Drama  
Soundtrack to Chapter: Bad Religion: Godsmack.

Kid:(9/29/05) Yes yes. Thankfully I got the sixth chapter done! I'm so happy! So, do you hate me now, Herm-lovers? Hmmm.. Sorry, I had to. I've been wanted to make Ron and Hermione have a child for a while now, but I couldn't figure out when. Sigh Guess I found it out, eh? Oh,and I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but I thought that was a good note for it to end on, so I didn't bother with making it longer. Maybe this one will be. Or maybe, just possibly, I'll start a trend for myself of much shorter chapters. I doubt it! Or, at least, I hope not. Well, if my stories get better, but the chapters get longer, I think I'd be okay with that.

Updates: Well... Kagamimashita Ai is still on it's third chapter, my Suikoden story isn't going anywhere right now, and I have an Ikkitousen story ready, but there isn't a catagory for it yet. I'll have to suggest it later on. Not much other than my originals.

Forward Noble Steed!

Fuyu: Noble steed? Kid, are you okay?

Kid: No, I'm not. I've never been okay, but today I'm a bit hyper! bounces around on a pogo stick whee! whee! Bounces onto Fuyu Oops. Sorry bout that Fufu.

Fuyu: uggghhhh... conks out

Kid: Oops... Kay, there went the romance and the comedy of the story for now! Fuck it. -. Hah!

Chapter Seven: Spotlight, Recomings, and the View From Insanity

Hermione Granger was pregnant. They always say you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Hermione certainly wouldn't consider getting knocked up 'honey', but for some reason, people seemed to be hovering around her more often. Mainly asking about the baby. And who the father was. She didn't tell them, of course, but they must have expected differently, because she couldn't seem to get them to leave her alone. They always seemed to find her. And it was even worse when they went to Hogsmeade. Seemed the entire wizarding community knew of her fuck up. She couldn't get away from it!

But then, it was some of the biggest news in Hogwarts since Draco and Harry started snogging each other. Imagine that! Hermione, the smartest girl in Hogwarts, slipping up and getting pregnant, no doubt. Yep, she was in the spotlight. Everyone knew her and her situation now. But that didn't worry her. No, not really.

What worried her was how much she liked being in the spotlight.

It made her feel important, like others really liked her. Like everyone really liked her. Well, except for the Slytherins, of course. But who cares about them? They never really mattered much anyway. The only ones that really mattered was her, Ron, Ginny, and possibly Harry, if he ever came to his senses. Hermione scoffs. From the way things were going, she guessed she might as well kill him, Blaise, and Pansy (too bad she didn't last time), and maybe Snape too, just to be sure. One can never be too sure, can they?

But then, maybe with this situation, she could get Harry to come back. She'd have to make a few... Sacrifices, but those wouldn't matter if she got her Harry back. But speaking of sacrifices, where was he?

The school loomed in the darkness, showing it's brilliance through the gentle light of the full moon. Overhead a few bats call, seeking their prey, one of the many. A few dim lights shone in the windows, giving Hogwarts an eerie look to it, even if it is one of the safest places you could be. Or, at least, it was one of the safest places. It wasn't anymore, with, not only this new Harry that was creeping up, but also because of the Blood Line. Already there were already seven at least in the school. What chaos that would be, if they found out with no warning. Hah, what a spectacle. What fun! Draco lets a small twitch effect his lips before slowly sitting down at the forest's edge. He leans his head back and sighs. What a nice night.

He, according to the Dark Lord's orders, was supposed to sneak in tonight and kill the child while it was still early. But that wasn't Draco's style. No, he'd go in, act as if he'd gotten away from them, still hiding the Dark Mark, and act like the broken toy that Voldemort believed him to be; that he almost was. Gain the faith, or trust, whatever it was to get close to the mudblood, then he'd kill it. But nothing less than the best for her and the kid. No, he'd make it worth remembering forever. Make the comeback and the re-leaving something that would make even Severus' blood run cold. Wouldn't that be something? A former student making one of the- no, the most feared professor's scared of him. Partly from what Severus himself taught the toy.

Now, the only thing that he had yet to think of was, how exactly to get in there. Sure, he could apparate, but the school had apparation guards around it. There was the casual walking in, but that was just to... Almost just what he wanted to do. He was still Draco Malfoy, wasn't he? He could go in all beaten, bruised, and bloodied like, but he didn't want to take the risk of scarring himself. Not really his thing. Draco sighs, resting back against a tree on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Choices choices. Such a hard decision. Maybe he would try the 'walking in casually'. It did seem to fit him the best. But wouldn't that be even a bit suspicious? Hmm..

Draco looks around, then it hits him. This was the place that he had realized that the 'infatuation' with the Golden Boy wasn't just an 'infatuation' anymore. Almost at this exact spot. It had been a rather long day, as Draco remembered, and everyone was getting on each others nerves. Even Hermione and Ron for Potter, and Blaise for himself... He had been right there, at the spot of burned grass. Now that he noticed it, Draco never really understood why the grass or even moss never grew back in that one spot. Well, anyway, to go on with the memory lane stroll, Draco had found, finally a spot that no one else was and he couldn't really be 'caught red-handed' on being in the Forest, but he guessed that with the way things were going, he would still be punished for being so very close. He didn't care at that moment though, because as soon as his (very bloody hot!) arse hit the ground, he found he wasn't alone. He looks down at the acorn that had so wonderfully hit him in the head, then looks up for the messenger.

Not only was he not alone, but his alone space was being held by none other than the not-really-wanted enemy. Harry smiles and waves at the blonde before jumping down and dusting himself off when his feet fail him and come out from under him. Giving the other boy an embarrassed laugh, the nervously looks around.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asks cautiously. Sure, he wanted to drag the other boy so far in the forest that no one could hear him scream from the ahem, sexual, cough cough torture he'd put him through, but he couldn't let that be know now could he? He watches as Harry just shrugs. His nervousness, it seemed hadn't lessened yet. What could the Boy-Who-Lived have to say or want enough to be nervous about it, especially for Draco Malfoy. "Potter, if you don't want anything, then leave. You are taking up my very important air." He says in a more menacing tone, though it doesn't seem to faze Harry.

Then suddenly: "You don't always have to call me Potter you know. At least, not when we're alone." Harry didn't look at Draco to see his reaction He just turns around, throwing up a hand. Going into what Draco now considered temporary insanity, the Slytherin jumps up and grabs Harry's arm, swinging the boy around to face him. Harry yelps a little out of surprise, he could guess, and almost tries to get away. Almost.

It quickly turns into one of those magical moments. Those you always hear about, where the sun begins to shine brighter, the birds chirp more clearly, and your senses just seem to spread. You notice more around you, but you also don't pay them enough attention to really notice it until later, all you notice is the person in your grasp. Looking back on it, Draco realizes his breathing had slowed greatly, and though his heart beat stronger, it slowed down as well. Yes, it was one those magical moments where you reach up and touch the cheek of the person in your arms, and you almost laugh at the look on their face, and you would had it not also been for the fact that you saw the same emotion in their eyes that you felt. Cupping Harry's chin, Draco almost brings their lips together, but in the same amount of time that it took for him to do so, he had already pushed the boy to the ground, trying his best not to run from the scene, just to forget that it happened.

Now that he really thought about it, he didn't know why he pushed Harry from him that day. Maybe he wasn't really ready to accept the fact that he was, if not already in love with him, he was falling and quickly. But either way, it seemed to have set off a chain of events. Harry and he couldn't seem to stay away from each other for weeks after that, and eventually, by a chance meeting in the halls after curfew, they finally had to admit that they wanted each other, physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually, whatever. So they had each other. But that didn't mean that their relationship was a known thing. They made sure to keep up appearances, with a little lessening each and every week or so, just to let others get used to it. When they finally, officially announced it, the only ones that it came a shock to was Ron Weasly, Cho Chang, and (or so it seemed) Ginny Weasly. Even Nevill had figured it out by then, though they all had the sneaking suspicion that Hermione had something to do with that.

A shiver runs up the boy's spine. It was almost time to go in. It was way too cold outside to prolong it any more. So, getting up and dusting off his pants, he strolls along the grounds of Hogwarts, thinking of his speech as he walks.

Ron sighs. "Serilda, you can't make me do this anymore!" He whines, holding his head in his hand. "I'm sleepy and I'm in a lot of bloody pain." He looks down at the small bit of blood in the bowl that Blood had sat in front of him. He hears her sigh and partially sees her throw her hands up in exasperation. They had been trying all day to get him too learn these powers of hers, but they didn't seem to be doing any better.

"Fine, Ron Weasly. Have it your way. But when I go on, and you don't have enough power to defend yourself or that child you fathered, you only have yourself to blame." She picks up the bowl and tips it toward her lips, swallowing the liquid inside like water. "Go on, go to bed." She turns her back to him, and listens silently as she hears footsteps.

"I've told you Serilda." Said girl turns her head slightly to acknowledge that she heard him. "It's Ron. Not Ron Weasly." A smile can almost be detected in his words, but she never really finds out. By the time she had turned around, he was gone. Serilda smiles. Dispite the complaining she put him through and the way she always told him he needed to work harder, the boy did seem to be coming along nicely. He was doing better than many of the newly appointed God's did.

Serilda sniffs, in an attempt to be a little angry (that didn't seem to be working). Smelling something odd, she sniffs again, then turns, an almost amused look covering her features. So, someone had decided to come back eh? She laughs, then sighs. Let's go give the Shadow a nice warm welcoming then shall we?

She strolls down the halls nonchalantly for a little while, then bursts out into a complete sprint across the entire castle, pushing many people out of her way. By the time she had got to the main hall, she had slowed down, not running into so many people now, but still just as excited. A frown finds it's way on her lips easily. Her powers were slipping away, and quicker than she expected. This boy, Ron, was either taking more out of her than she thought, or she was just getting older than she thought. But enough of that, she tells herself as she comes to a halt in front of the door leading to the outside of the castle. She had an important meeting to commence. Though it sounded like fun, the yelling she knew that would follow didn't. Headache relief didn't come with the job, sadly.

Opening the door, she laughs quietly to herself.

The rain outside pelted the windows, making it seem like the glass would give in at any minute. The shadows were given a mind of their own, dancing to the beat of the now only heartbeat in the room. Heavy breathing interrupts the dance of the shadows slightly as the boy moves from one end of the room to the other, muttering to himself. With a loud clank, an object falls to the ground, and for a moment, everything- the boy's breathing, the gentle movements made by the silhouettes- everything stops. A gentle, but enraged sob escapes the boy's lips as he wraps his arms around him.

"No.." He whispers to himself, beginning to rock back and forth in an effort to calm his nerves. "I didn't do it! I couldn't have!" The sobbing boy covers his face with his hands, and immediately pulls away, looking blindly at the blood he knew was there, and was now on his face. He lets a strangled cry out of his throat, and jumps at the thunder clashing. He looks, then at his work. The body hanging halfway off the bed in an attempt to escape it's cruel fate, that caught it anyway. The boy's features twist in a look of horror. The body's hair was matted with the blood that was still leaking out in odd places, it still made a "drip plink" sound as it fell from the tips of the hair to a puddle. He could still see their face, forever locked into a silent scream, a cry for help that would never be answered, and tears that still fell down the rosy cheeks. It seemed the blood had yet to fall completely out of the face. Well, that would make sense, the boy thinks as the scene comes to not be a disturbing picture to him now. The way the body is positioned, most of the blood will have went to the face. Or at least the head.

Laughter floats around the room. Laughter that soon becomes sobs once again. He quickly picks himself up and runs for the door, then at the open doorway, he turns back and looks at the body.

Draco takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. No, he wasn't ready for this, but the Dark Lord had Ordered it, so it had to be. The blonde reaches out to open the door to Hogwarts when it suddenly swings open, pulling it with him, landing him sprawled out on the floor. After a couple of seconds of trying to realize what had happened, he jumps up before anyone could see him lying on the floor. Behind him, Serilda stifles a laugh. She waves at the boy in front of her, who turns slightly red.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He nearly yells. "I could have broken something!" The Shadow Dragon dusts off his clothes as he turns his back on the girl to go to Dumbledor. "I hope you have a good reasoning for being here, Blood." He spits out venomously.

"I do, and I hope you do to, dear Brother." She catches up with the boy and matches his stride bit by bit. He scoffs.

"I'm not related to you. And I do have a reason." He says, stopping abruptly. Serilda smiles, and a gleam in her eyes makes the Malfoy want to back up a few steps, that he doesn't. He wasn't a Malfoy for nothing, you know. "What is it?"

"That reason you have so greatly been sent back here for has already been pull off." Serilda laughs at the Dragon's look, and spins around on her heel. "The girl has already been killed. She's lying in a bed, all by herself, bleeding, making the ceilings leak with her blood, and the child too. But the child isn't in her womb. A strange thing indeed, don't you agree, Shadow?" Serilda turns around to face the person she was supposed to be speaking with. Instead, she seemed to be talking to herself.

Draco's breath comes out in heavy takes as he runs through the halls, people gasping at the sight of someone running through the halls, and who that someone was. He didn't have time, though, to stop and have a nice chat over biscuits and tea. If Hermione was dead, that meant one of two things: Harry had killed her to keep the semi-god child from entering this world, or Blaise had killed her because of Pansy. Whichever it was had went mental apparently, for taking the fetus out of the womb. At this moment, it didn't really matter. He just needed to find out who had killed the mudblood.

'Please Merlin, don't let it be Harry! Anyone but Harry.' Draco silently prays, to whatever God would hear him. If it was Harry, that meant he really had joined with Voldemort, and all of his efforts, and all of the torture he had been put through would have been for nothing.

He was not going to let this end it all.

Kid (5/3/06) I'm so sorry for the long wait for those of you who actually still keep up with this anymore. I have still had a writers block the size of Nebraska. It sucks and I hate it! I didn't even get to work any on my original stuff. But hey, anyway. I haven't got anything else to say, so I'll end it here. Baibai.


End file.
